A user of a communication device (e.g., a telephone) may sometimes have to make or answer a phone call in a noisy environment. Noise can interfere with a phone conversation to a degree that the conversation is no longer intelligible to either conversing party. A user in the noisy environment may try to scream into the phone over the noise, but the screaming and the noise may render the voice signal unintelligible at the other end.
For example, a user may be talking on the phone in a busy restaurant. The user may not be able to shout loud enough into the phone to cover the noise in the restaurant. The user may not even be able to hear when the other end is talking. The noise may render the conversation unintelligible and may lead to a termination of the telephone conversation.
In another scenario, it may be inconvenient for a user to talk on a phone. For example, the user may be in a meeting and does not want to draw attention to himself by speaking into the phone. The user may try to whisper into the phone, but the whispering may render the conversation unintelligible. The user may choose to send a text message to the other party, but the other party may be on a landline where texting is unavailable, or may not have a texting plan.
It can be frustrating to conduct a telephone conversation when the environment is noisy or the circumstance is inappropriate for a user to speak.